


Sandcastles

by Little_teddybear



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Little_teddybear
Summary: When Felix' father dies, he leaves him an entire kingdom and a crown. He needs to tell his allies and does so over a party where he invites the only other kingdom around.It has been years since he saw his childhood friend changbin but now he saw him after all these years, he feels something he never thought he'd feel for him, let alone him responding to his feelings.When Changbin's father finds out, this leads to war.





	1. Coffins and chambers

Felix never thought this would happen. His father always seemed invincible, immortal. Yet it did happen. His heart failed.

After his mother died 5 years ago, Felix' father has been living off of a machine. His heart couldn't beat on its own anymore. Even though he kept strong on the outside, he just couldn't live without help from doctors and a machine. No, he became the machine. Maybe that's why he eventually got so cold, maybe he only turned this way because Felix was the first one in line to wear the weight of the crown and he felt like he failed. 

Either way, now it was Felix' job to wear the crown, to keep the people happy, to take care of his siblings, to take care of himself and he wasn't sure if he could. He felt lost in an empty chamber where the ghost of his father used to be and no matter how he reached, he couldn't touch. Felix was alone now.

So he did what only seemed logical to him. He went to his father's adviser, the only person he trusted. Seungmin is a relative young man for his job, but his wise and smart advice made up for his age. Hell, even he's more fit for carrying the crown.

'Seungmin-ssi.' Felix cleared his throat as he walked in. The taller boy looked up from the chair he was sitting in and put down his pen. He turned his body as a sign he was listening. 

'I.... I don't know what to do....' Felix buried his face in his hands. A cracking sound announced Seungmin getting up and after a second he felt two hands guide him to take a seat. 'Sir, I understand it's a hard time at the moment. That's why I'm here, but I do need to know what it's about. I want to help you however I can.'

Felix looked up at the young man's face. He smiled but concern was visible in his eyes. Felix smiled back and as he Did, Seungmin relaxed a bit.

' Drop the honorifics Seungminah, our friendship is more than work related.' he nodded in response. ' Seungmin, I just.... I don't know what my first step will be. The funeral just passed and that means it's real. I'm.... King and I'm not ready. What do I do now! How do I govern over an entire kingdom?'

Seungmin' s eyes got a little bigger. He knew how to do this as he helped Felix' father. Felix knew he had the right people around him to be even half the man his father was.

'Sir.... Felix, let's take things step for step. I think it's firstly good to spread the news that there's a new king. Invite the Seo family over for a party? Maybe sir has some tips for you.'

Maybe he does. It was a good idea and Felix honestly hadn't seen his friend changbin in while. Felix felt excited to see and speak the Seo family after such a long time.

Felix smiled again and Seungmin seemed to see his excitment. 'Shall I send the invitations?' he nodded and seungmin sat down on his original spot behind his desk and turned on his light to see more. Felix got up and left the room. Seungmin worked his best when alone.

When Felix closed the door behind him the emptiness of the halls overwhelmed him as a wave. The walls seem to broaden, making him feel smaller and smaller as he walked out. His chest felt tight and breathing was difficult.

Felix needed his father, he couldn't do this on his own. He couldn't do this at all. He wasn't ready. Felix' breathing got heavier and more irregular as the floor became blurry. No matter how much he blinked, it didn't go away.

Then Felix started running, across the maze of halls and sea of chambers, away from everything. He was blind for what was in front of him but his legs knew the way. A way Felix didn't know he needed to follow until he reached the final door. His parent's bedroom door.

His breathing got even heavier and his vision clouded, as black spots took over. He felt dizzy and hurt but the moment he opened the door it seemed to have melt away. He was overwhelmed by the smell of his father's coats and his mother's Parfums. It still lingered after all this time and the scent of his mother was calming, comforting, loving. He stumbled to the bed his parends uses to lay in and kneeled next to it, with his elbows and chin resting on the mattress. He looked up at the two pillows that used to belong to his parents, but when the emptiness of it all struck him, he burried his head in the bedsheets. It didn't feel true, yet it was.

His vision got blurry again, but not because of the dizziness that now seemed to fade away, but because of the tears that welled up in his eyes, threatening it spill. Felix didn't care. His face grew damp and his throat grew sore. It felt like the air had left his lungs, yet his parents' room was the only place where he could breathe. It was the only sense of comfort now he was surrounded by coffins and death and empty chambers filled with echo's of what once was.

It didn't matter now. He broke down alone, without a soul to witness and he couldn't help but wonder if his father ever felt like this. A mighty, worthy king couldn't show any sings of weakness. Not to the ones close, not to the ones who looked up at him, not to the ones trying to tear him down, not to himself. Because if he does, he can be defeated, and he will eventually go down. It's a lot of weight to carry, the crown is heavy and Felix knows it will drag him down yet he won't ever tell a soul. He won't show. He can't.


	2. Dresses and wine

It was raining, pouring, when the invitation came in. Changbin was the first to know. The king had died, but all he could think of was Felix. Felix was Changbin's best friend growing up. Since their kingdoms are next to each other, as the only kingdoms around, they only had each other. Both were the first in line out of all their siblings and so both knew the struggles they shared. Felix grew to be a part of Changbin, when he was there during the plague, during the first test Changbin's father gave him and failed and when Changbin realized he preffered men over women. Even though he never told Felix, how could he, Felix was there for him. Always.

After his mother died, Changbin and he stopped seeing each other much and eventually it stopped at al. They were 15 at the moment. Now, not even as old as 21, Felix became king. It wasn't is fault his parents died when he was so young, yet he had to carry the consequences.

And now he gives a party, where Changbins family along with some people in his kingdom. He wanted to go, he was excited to meet his old friend and his old crush.

'Sir.' a strong yet soft voice spoke behind him. He turned around to see Taewonsu Bang. He was his teacher is martial arts as he was knew all about it. Thursdays were their training day and so Changbin followed his teacher and his friend.

Hours went by before training was finished. Usually he would immediately understand what he needed to do and recreate with frm and stein movements, however today was different. His mind kept wondering off and it took so much longer than usual, but Taewonsu Bang insisted to keep going until he reached the level he'd usually go on. Chan, as he is called, would in any other situation be gentler and make sure Changbin was okay the moment he realized something was wrong, but when it's about work, Chan was strict. 

Either way, Changbin was worn out. All he wanted to do was lay in bed, but before he reached his room, one of the servants came up to him to inform him that his father needed to see him, so instead he turned around and followed the servant. The halls to his fathers room were gradually turning red as they continued their journey. The red thick carpet softened and demped their footsteps. The stone walls were painted a dark red on top and white-ish at the bottom, devised by a golden bar that would function as support when his father couldn't always balance himself.

The great doors came withing sight and my hands pushed them open to reveal my father sitting at his desk. I walked towards one of the set of chairs situated next to and oppose my father. The invitation, in a creme coloured envelope was in front of him and he fiddled with his rings when I sat down. 

'What did you want to talk about, dad?' I asked, but when he looked up at me to meet my eyes, they were nothing less than sinister. His dark eyes led to the envolope sitting in front of him and when I followed, I saw he ripped it apart.

'I know you found this invitation and I know you want to go. I shall not keep you from him, I need to go myself too, but I want to warn you. Lee Felix is not the person you want to be around.' my eyes grew in panic when he spoke the words and I was soon to be devastated by the words he spoke next. ' I know the affection you feel towards the younger boy, but it's my job as a father to warn you whenever something happens that I can keep you from. Felix is one of these dangers.' Changbin couldn't believe what his father just told him. 'Can't I meet my friend?' he asked and his father sighed at this comment. 'Obviously he isn't going to leave your mind and so I can't force you. I just rather don't want you. Stay away from him.' 

With that, Changbin was dismissed from his father's room. He went straight to his to take a shower and hopefully get some rest. 

 

2 weeks later it was time. Woojin, the advisor of Changbin' s father and his friend, helped him with what he would look like that day. Eventually they went with a black suit with a bowtie for it was a celebration. He wore the family weapon on his chest as a broche, showing proudly he was a Seo. His hair was neatly gelled to the side, showing off his sharp jawline. And he was nervous. Very nervous.

He was in conflict with himself whether he'd follow his father's advice or catch up with his friend and spend time with him. Woojin had talked to him and convinced him that his father didn't always know best and Changbin should follow his own heart. With that Changbin decided to make a compromise. He'd talk to his friend, but not too much. He'd stay away from him when he felt him growing closer to him.

Changbin, his parents, advisor Woojin, Taewonsu Bang, a Duke and his wife and daughter and a friend of his father he didn't quite know, where in the vehicle, on their way to the kingdom that was approximately half an hour away, to celebrate and discuss the new plans a new king might have.

The drive didn't feel long, due to the people outside. It seemed like the kingdom he hasn't step foot in for years hadn't changed at all and as if the people knew the Seo family was coming. Other than polite waves and suprised faces from the citizens, Changbin saw the beauty of the land. The two kingdoms weren't even a 2 hour walk away from each other, yet the landscape was different. It showed many different houses and fields filled with crops, a fountain that didn't seem to have aged since he was 7. It was obvious the people took good care of the land and it made him jealous he couldn't live that life. A life where he didn't have to care about his actions as much, a life where he was free, a life which he could spend with Felix. He wished.

When they arrived, the sun had started setting. It gave the land an orange glow and it looked stunning, but when he stepped foot in the palace, what he'd seen outside was just a simple drawing compared to the interior. The hall had chandeliers elegantly hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the white tiled floor which looked like it had a glass glow over it, the walls that were filled with paintings of the citizens and the huge doors at the end of the hall. Stairs up was where the ballroom was situated and Changbin seemed to remember every step and with each step he felt himself growing smaller, a little boy again, who explored the dangers and adventures of the house with his buddie next to him.

When he stepped foot in the ballroom, he was met with the warmth of the people, the soft and comfortable noise of them talking and a the sight of women in beautiful gowns and men in suits like his own. He looked around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the only person he had come for and was richly rewarded by the familiar, warm, brown eyes. Felix.


	3. Wooden swords and cloths

Hyunjin had been in kitchen all day, trying to cook the best meal he could for his little brother. It was Jeongin's birthday and he acted like he'd forgot to surprise him. In the morning he had sent Jeongin to gather wood for tonight. It would be a tough winternight and they would need enough wood to keep themselves warm.

Before Jeongin left, he made it hard for Hyunjin, asking him for more attention than usual and telling him if really nothing special had happened that day. Jeongin was a good actor and so Jeongin eventually stopped. He knew that lately things were tougher for both of them and Hyunjin being the older one of them too had it probably harder.

Hyunjin was born in a happy small family as only child but when his father found out his mother had an affair whom she got pregnant from and he left both, his son, his wife and it later seemed as if he'd left his unborn child. Years after Jeongin was born, their mother blamed Jeongin for her husband leaving them and became abusive towards him. Hyunjin realized this wasn't a healthy environment for Jeongin and left with his little brother. They bought a small house in the woods away from the kingdoms, along with some other farmers who wanted to get away, they had a small community there. 

They had left a few months ago and it took them a little while to get used to living there and get settled. Nonetheless, everything was hard. And Jeongin knew that. That was the reason why he'd go outside and collect wood. By now, the sun was setting and Hyunjin started getting worried about his little brother, so he decided to put on his shoes and go outside and look for him, but when he opened the door, Jeongin stood there with his arms full and some layers of wood next to the small house they owned. He smiled when he saw his little brother and helped him drag the wood inside.

'Thank you Jeongin. Now go sit down, I believe it's a very important day.' Jeongin's eyes lit up and when he sat down on the wooden chair, he saw all the food Hyunjin made him and looked at his older brother who looked at him, smilingly. 'Do you like it?' Jeonging nodded and smiled broadly. His teeth were shown and his eyes grew smaller as he did. He got up and embraced his older brother. 'Thank you.' he whispered and Hyunjin couldn't help ruffle the younger boys hair.

After dinner and a lot of laughter, they decided to cut the cake. It wasn't a big one, they would be the only ones eating from it, but Jeongin loved it. Both boys seemed to have needed this, feeling better and less stressed about the past few months. Laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Not too much later, they decided to move to the living room and sit on the couch as they watched a movie. Hyunjin turned on the television and the news popped up as per usual. What wasn't usual, however, was the stunning boy popping up. 'The Seo family finally arrived at the West-side palace. The purpose for their arrival is to discuss new trade- and warplans. This will be the first ever meeting for our new king, king Felix.'

Along with some other shots of a dark haired man with a long, expensive looking coat on. His head was heald high and the look in his eyes was dictorial. He had power and that was obvious from the very first glance. He was obviously the king of the East-side kingdom. This was the first time Hyunjin saw the Seo family, and so seeing them made him confused to say the least.

 

The camera moved and made a Close up for his wife, a beautiful, classy looking lady. Her hair was tied up in a braided bun and her ears were occupied with diamonds. Though she wore a similar coat to her husband's, her red dress was visible, suited for a special occasion. The camera moved again, to show a boys face, the one Hyunjin saw before, and his eyes grew, his attention growing sharper. He had dark hair gelled, yet fluffy looking. His undercut made his dark eyes look even darker and his jawline even sharper. He had the same dictorial look in his eyes as his father, though somewhat more nuanced. He was still young, couldn't be much older than Hyunjin, yet he wore the confidence of an experienced king. That wasn't that crazy, he would be king.

He didn't have more time to look at the boys face, for his younger brother came almost bouncing back to him, showing a movie he'd like to watch. A Disney movie and Hyunjin laughed in awe. His brother turned 18 today, yet his first choice was to watch a Disney movie.


End file.
